Marry Me Teme!
by Tch0upi
Summary: Naruto a eu une idée plus que surprenante, mais c'est une bonne idée, et il y tient : épouser Sasuke ! Sous le soleil et la chaleur, le stoïc Uchiha succombera-t-il à ses jeux de charmes ou est-ce que cette mésaventure restera-t-elle seulement une évidence de son imprévisibilité ? Naruto n'abandonnera pas, quand il a une idée dans la tête, il ne l'a pas dans les pieds! NaruSasu.


**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Marry Me Teme!

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : K+**

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

**Marry Me Teme!**

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée. Début juin, l'été tant attendue enfin arrivé. Et pour l'équipe 7, c'était une mission terminée et complétée avec succès. Ils étaient sur leur chemin du retour, mais venaient de s'arrêter afin d'installer le campement pour la soirée et la nuit. Chacun était fatigué, éreinté, ne voulait plus que se laisser tomber au sol et boire des litres et des litres d'eau puis s'endormir à la belle étoile.

Il faisait encore soleil, celui-ci très bas dans le ciel bleu, jetant sur certains nuages des nuances de rose pouvant rivaliser avec les cheveux de la seule demoiselle de l'équipe. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour d'une couverture carré sur laquelle était posé leur repas de fin de journée.

C'est à cet instant précis que Naruto avait pris une décision. Coupant Sakura dans sa phrase, alors qu'elle radotait qu'elle était contente qu'Hinata l'ait choisie pour son témoin, elle qui se mariait dans quelques semaines avec Kiba, il déclara, sans gêne ni honte :

- Dis, Sas'ke, t'voudrais pas m'épouser ?

Le pauvre Uchiha, qui était en train de boire tranquillement une bonne limonade, qu'il s'était préparée lui-même avant le départ de leur mission, manqua de s'étouffer, recrachant une bonne partie de sa précédente gorgée. Il toussa un moment avant de relever la tête, les yeux démesurés et les sourcils froncés vers l'idiot de blond qui était assis face à lui.

- _Quoi _?

On pourrait dire que Sakura et Kakashi étaient tout aussi choqués que le pauvre jeune brun, les yeux écarquillés rivés vers le jinchuriki. Naruto était aussi calme et posé que… que ce qu'il n'était pas d'habitude. Bizarre. Il grignotait un biscuit fait par Sakura et regardait Sasuke, le plus normalement du monde. Chacun était d'accord sur ce point : d'où est-ce que ça sortait ? C'était inattendu.

Le principal concerné finit par réagir le premier, après avoir éclaircie sa gorge endolorie :

- Tu… qu'est-ce que… De quoi tu parles au juste ?

Bon, aussi bien dire que Sasuke était très choqué.

- Bah, quoi ?

- Tu…

- Je veux t'épouser, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

- Mais… On peut pas !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- On… On est pas… Tu sais, amoureux et… On est deux hommes.

- Et alors ? Gaara et Lee sont ensembles depuis trois ans.

- C'est complètement hors sujet et improbable. Eux, ils sont ensembles. Nous, on est _amis_.

Sakura suivit des yeux, un brin amusée, la conversation des deux jeunes hommes. Elle le sentait, ils allaient s'engueuler… ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Eh bien voilà.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il faut s'aimer pour se marier, abruti d'blond !

- C'est un petit bonus, mais ça change rien ! Toi et moi, on s'entend bien, on est célibataire, on est tout seul chacun de son côté. On pourrait avoir une bonne vie, non ?

- Je…

- Et puis, tant qu'à se marier un jour, si tu veux mon avis, j'aimerais autant que ce soit avec toi ! ajouta Naruto.

Bien malgré lui, Sasuke se sentit rougir, suite à ces mots. Bah, quoi ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, en venant à cette mission. Il n'avait même pas tué ne serait-ce qu'un bandit ! Et il se faisait demander en mariage. Et cette demande… pfff, elle était si moche. Naruto sirotait comme un imbécile sa limonade, SA limonade, qu'il avait la gentillesse de cœur de lui en donner… Il buvait tranquillement comme s'il ne venait pas de lui demander de partager le reste de sa vie.

Quel idiot !

Renfrogné, Sasuke fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la dernière phrase de Naruto l'avait fortement embarrassé et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Alors il insista sur la même réponse, il sonnait obstiné mais que dire de plus? Ce que le blond racontait n'avait aucun sens!

- Moi, je te dis qu'on ne peut pas. Le mariage, c'est pour les couples, pas pour les amis qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire.

Sakura tourna la tête vers Naruto, pressée de connaître la suite. Mais Naruto ne fit que hausser les épaules, comme s'il abandonnait si vite. Et il avait cet air, si détendu sur le visage. Comme s'il s'en fichait. Sasuke roula des yeux, soulagé.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Naruto, dans sa tête, s'était dit qu'il réessaierait plus tard, pas qu'il lâcherait le morceau.

La mission se termina à peu près normalement.

* * *

- Mais que diable te prend-t-il, Naruto ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir m'épouser ?

Sasuke était chez lui, lentement en train de se remettre de cette mission bizarre, quand Naruto était apparu derrière sa porte. Quand il avait ouvert, il s'était trouvé devant un grand blond magnifiquement bronzé ne portant qu'une camisole noire, accentuant le teint de sa peau caramel. Sasuke avait dû se réprimander intérieurement pour vite relever les yeux vers ceux de son ami.

- Plus j'y pense et plus je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. On a vingt-deux ans, il est temps qu'on s'installe dans un ménage.

- Eh bien trouve-toi une femme si tu le souhaites tant.

Naruto était entré sans même lui demander son avis, et Sasuke se vit obliger de fermer la porte, qu'il tenait maintenant ouverte à l'air chaud et étouffant de la canicule qui sévissait dehors. Le blond marcha quelques pas dans sa maison avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Comment il peut faire si froid chez toi ? Tu es vraiment un être polaire !

- Naruto, ça s'appelle de l'air conditionné. Il est installé au salon… ce que tu peux être con, grommela le brun.

- Bah, raison de plus pour que je reste ici, tu n'imagines même pas la chaleur dehors, mon vieux.

_Je crois que je peux l'imaginer, oui…_ pensa Sasuke, regardant les grosses gouttes de sueur couler sur la peau foncée de son ami. Le jeune brun secoua la tête et décida d'ôter la veste légère qu'il portait depuis le matin.

- Ouais, je… j'imagine, marmonna-t-il, se passant une main sur la nuque.

Ils se dirigèrent au salon - ou plutôt, Naruto les emmena au salon - et le blond se laissa tomber avec un soupir de paresse sur un des fauteuils. Sasuke serra les poings après avoir posé sa veste sur le canapé, énervé par la non-gêne de son crétin de meilleur ami, et à la façon dont il trouvait si normal le fait qu'il voulait l'épouser. On ne blaguait pas avec ça. C'était très sérieux. Bon, il était peut-être ringard mais il avait toujours eut l'idée du mariage comme d'une chose sacrée et qui unissait deux personnes follement amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Comme son père et sa mère. Tous les deux n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs mais comme tout enfant il imaginait son père et sa mère comme deux amants fous l'un de l'autre. Et cela avait toujours bercé son enfance sur l'idée de l'amour.

Et l'autre abruti… trop paresseux pour se donner la peine de trouver la bonne personne, préférait le prendre lui, comme ça, parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien et que la vie serait bonne ensemble.

- Une femme ? continua Naruto en faisant mine de réfléchir. Hmm… Non. Elles sont trop… elles veulent trop de choses, tu sais ? Une vie avec toi serait beaucoup plus simple.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune Uchiha.

- Eh bien, t'es un gars, tu n'as pas besoin de toute l'attention du monde. Moi non plus. Simple pour moi, simple pour toi. T'es pas chiant, t'es calme et facile à vivre. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on s'entend bien. On rigole ensemble et tout, on pourrait passer une belle vie. Tu crois pas ?

- Mais Naruto, pour se marier, il faut qu'on s'aime, qu'on soit un couple… c'est pas… pour s'amuser…

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu vois, justement, je pense que pas mal de gens seraient plus heureux s'ils se mariaient dans le but de s'amuser plutôt que parce que c'est un devoir quand on s'aime. Et je suis certain qu'on s'éclaterait tous les deux ! Ah et avec cette fraîcheur ici c'est sûr que je serai celui qui emménagera avec toi ! Chez moi, on meurt de chaud.

- Attends, quoi ? s'étrangla de nouveau le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Rembobine la cassette et stop. Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire ?

Naruto parut décontenancé.

- Euh… qu'il fait chaud, chez moi ?

- Non, avant !

Naruto fronça les sourcils, perdu. Sasuke grogna comme un petit animal énervé.

- Comment ça, tu veux emménager chez moi ? répéta-t-il.

Le blond comprit et un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Eh bien, oui ! Quand on se mariera. Faudra bien qu'on vive ensemble.

- T'es si confiant… Il n'y aura pas de "quand", parce que je ne t'épouserai pas !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux, se retenant de ne pas porter ses deux mains à ses tempes. Bordel de merde, mais quel idiot, mais quel foutu idiot…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Naruto… dit-il en tâchant de garder son calme. Il faut s'aimer, être un couple… Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, toi et moi, on n'est pas un couple. Et je ne t'aime pas !

Pendant un instant, et face au silence et au visage surpris du blond, Sasuke sentit un éclair de culpabilité le frapper de plein fouet. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il crut avoir blesser le blond et songea que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il aimait le blond, non ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, c'était son meilleur ami. Mais pas… pas amoureusement. Pas comme on aimerait une personne qu'on aurait envie d'épouser.

Il se détendit et s'adoucit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit pour justifier ses dernières paroles, Naruto sourit largement, dévoilant ses dents blanches et brillantes. Sasuke sut qu'un tel sourire ne valait jamais rien de bon…

- C'est pas un problème, Sas'ke ! On peut s'arranger. Si y'a que ça qui te bloque… Je peux faire en sorte que tu tombes amoureux de moi. Je peux faire en sorte que tu m'aimes ! Et là, on pourra se marier !

Sur ce, Naruto se mit debout et marcha vers lui, toujours ce grand sourire qui aveuglait Sasuke, qui l'éblouissait. Il fronça les sourcils, devinant dans l'éclat des yeux du blond un air de défi. Quelque chose de commun entre eux. Il sourit à son tour, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Ça, c'est pas prêt d'arriver.

* * *

Naruto n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, ça non. Quand le ninja le plus imprévisible du village avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas dans les pieds. Et aujourd'hui, ses pieds le menèrent naturellement de rues en rues dans Konoha, et il trouva finalement son meilleur ami assis sur un banc le long d'une avenue tranquille. Un cerisier derrière le banc portait son ombre sur Sasuke et Naruto, encore une fois aujourd'hui trempé de sueur à cause de la chaleur, sourit : c'était l'endroit idéal pour flirter.

Il s'approcha, les mains dans les poches. Il portait encore sa camisole noire, indémodable, et pratique sous cette température estivale. Son short orange laissait voir ses jambes musclées et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air assez sauvage sans parler de ses marques de moustaches de chat sur les joues. Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas prétentieux mais si on lui demandait, il aurait le plaisir de dire que ces dames pourraient tomber devant lui s'il prenait un air plus séduisant. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas créer de malaises à ces belles demoiselles, aussi portait-il à la place ce bon vieux sourire idiot.

Sasuke portait une camisole noire également mais avec un short blanc. Il avait les jambes longues et fines et… blanches. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'aimait pas beaucoup le soleil. Ça n'empêchait pas l'Uchiha d'être absolument sublime, même s'il n'était pas très bronzé. C'était d'ailleurs une chose que Naruto lui enviait énormément. Sasuke était toujours magnifique. Dans toutes ses manières, même quand il était fâché. Il était même très sexy quand il se mettait en colère.

Assis sur son banc à l'ombre, Sasuke lisait. Il LISAIT, c't'enfoiré ! Alors qu'il y avait tant de trucs vraiment cool à faire à l'extérieur. Comment gaspiller une belle journée comme celle-là !

En le voyant arriver, le garçon aux cheveux de corbeaux leva la tête vers lui et réprima un soupir avant de fermer son bouquin.

- Salut Sas'ke !

- Salut.

- Devine quoi.

Autre soupir.

- Quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de te séduire.

- Oh ? lâcha le jeune Uchiha, un rictus amusé au coin de ses lèvres. Vraiment ?

Naruto leva un sourcil dubitatif devant le petit air sournois de son ami et demeura ainsi un moment, avant de demander, levant l'index :

- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

L'Uchiha poussa un petit rire.

- Ça se pourrait.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en une mimique ressemblant à un enfant sur le point de se mettre à bouder. Sasuke secoua la tête et retourna à sa lecture, mais le blond n'en avait pas terminé. Il s'approcha et prit place aux côtés de son ami.

- Je suis très sérieux, Uchiha.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Ça t'excite pas ?

- Ça devrait ?

- Tu vois Sasuke, faudrait que tu me dises ce que t'aimes bien, hein. Ce qui t'allumes, tout ça.

- Excuse-moi ?

- J'essaie de faire en sorte que tu sois attiré par moi, tu pourrais pas m'aider un peu ? J'peux pas lire dans ta tête.

Le jeune homme referma son livre à nouveau, persuadé de ne pas pouvoir continuer sagement à savourer la paix. Il retint un soupir, essayant de garder son impassibilité mais, malgré lui, il succomba à un nouveau rire.

- OK. T'es toujours pas remis de cette idée bizarroïde de l'autre jour, je suppose ?

- Quelle idée bizarroïde ?

- Celle de m'épouser, crétin !

- Hé, c'est pas une idée bizarroïde ! C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eu. Et j'en ai de plus en plus envie. Plus j'y pense, en fait.

- Moi je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.

- Attends au moins que je t'aie un peu séduit. Tu verras, tu en auras envie. J'ai du talent, tu sais.

- C'est vrai ? Wow.

- Je suis irrésistible.

- Pas vrai !

- Arrête de te moquer, Sasuke.

- Je suis en train de te résister, là.

- Je suis meilleur que ça !

- OK. Vas-y, séduit-moi, si tu le fais si bien que ça.

- Avant, tu dois me dire ce que t'aimes chez quelqu'un. Et ensuite je te séduirai. Mais quand tu ne t'y attendras pas ! Sinon, ça marche pas. Faut que ce soit spontané.

- Spontané, OK.

- Tu te moques encore !

- Pas du tout.

- Allez, dis-moi ce que tu aimes ! Les blonds au moins ? Grand ? Une tête de gamin ? Tu aimes les airs un peu idiots ?

- Tu sais, tu devrais aussi bien me demander si j'aime les gens dans _ton_ genre. T'es en train de te décrire.

- Pff, non. Je n'ai pas l'air idiot. Encore moins une tête de gamin.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit.

Sasuke reprit son livre et se leva. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner en écarquillant les yeux. Il bondit debout et s'empressa de le rattraper. Il arriva à son niveau en quelques pas et ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour continuer son blabla éternel qui fit lever au ciel les yeux de Sasuke.

- Sérieux, Sasuke. Juste comme ça. Tu m'as jamais dit ce que tu préférais chez quelqu'un.

- Et en quoi c'est important ?

- Je veux juste savoir. Tu sais… Faut bien que je fasse ma part des choses pour te plaire.

- Bon sang, Naruto, je ne me marierai pas avec toi ! Je suis même pas gay, en plus !

- Non ?

Sasuke s'arrêta net de marcher, et se tourna vers Naruto qui le regardait avec un air pas très convaincu mais surtout, très, très surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé.

- Non !

- J'étais sûr que…

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu si sûr ?

- T'es jamais sorti avec aucune fille. Eh, j'sais même pas si t'as déjà _embrassé_ une fille. Alors que moi, tu m'as embrassé deux fois !

- C'était des accidents !

- Ouais, peut-être bien. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu préférais les hommes. Et physiquement, tu es pas très viril alors tu ferais un parfait soum…

- Ne dis pas ce mot !

- Quoi ? lâcha simplement Naruto en haussant les épaules. Pas la peine d'être gêné, tu sais…

- _Naruto_.

- Et puis faudra t'habituer, parce que moi je suis un meneur, un…

- Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper.

- D'accord, mais si tu me frappes, je t'embrasse.

- Quoi ? grogna Sasuke en grimaçant.

Décidément, il ne suivait plus du tout cette conversation. Il était confus et quelque part déchiré entre un rire épouvantable qui lui retournerait les tripes mais qui lui ferait oh tant de bien, et une envie de frapper cette mâchoire carré et virile devant lui, la cogner de son poing… Oh ça aussi ça lui ferait tant de bien…

- J'ai dit, si tu me frappes, je t'embrasse. Là, dans la rue, devant tout le monde.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Cette petite avenue était toujours déserte. C'était une rue qui menait aux quartiers résidentiels et, à proprement parler, ils étaient au milieu d'un chemin assez mort. Sasuke roula des yeux.

- Y'a personne, Narut… voulut-il dire en se retournant vers son ami.

Seulement, Naruto semblait se tenir sur ses résolutions, car quand il se retourna, il fut accueilli sur les lèvres par d'autres lèvres. Naruto attrapa sa nuque d'une main tandis que l'autre main se posait sur sa joue. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, surpris non pas par le fait que Naruto était en train de l'embrasser - quoique oui, ça l'avait en effet pris de court - mais plus par le fait que sa bouche était agréablement chaude et… agréablement… agréable, tout court. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? L'idiot qui lui servait de meilleur ami ne pouvait pas… embrasser comme ça ! Et puis, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un accident. Et il ne faisait rien pour arrêter le blond. Rien pour le repousser. Son corps fondait sous ces explosions de sensations en lui…

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Naruto l'embrassait. Naruto Uzumaki l'embrassait ! L'idiot, le cancre, le perdant numéro un, le crétin d'blond ! Et lui que faisait-il ? Il sentait l'urgence dans ses mains, l'urgence d'aller les poser sur les épaules délicieusement bâties de ce même crétin d'blond… Que lui prenait-il soudainement ? De le trouver attirant ? Non, non, non… Il ne fallait pas qu'il capitule, pas avant même qu'il n'ait seulement commencé à le séduire. Et puis il n'allait pas capituler. Naruto ne l'attirait pas. Et puis il n'était pas gay ! Si ?

- Hein ?

Ce « hein ? » sonore sépara finalement les deux garçons. Naruto glissa une main sur la taille de Sasuke. L'Uchiha était étourdi et secoué par ce baiser langoureux. Juste avant de se retirer, Naruto avait commencé à faire rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Disons que c'était la première fois pour Sasuke. Enfin, pas le premier baiser, le troisième en réalité, mais c'était le premier à être si intense et si… mouillé.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, y sentant encore un brin de la salive du blond, tandis qu'il réalisait lentement, revenant sur terre, que celle qui les avait interrompu n'était nulle autre que Ino Yamanaka. Elle était à quelques pas d'eux, à l'intersection de la rue. Sasuke fit lentement dans sa tête le chemin menant à la boutique de fleurs où elle travaillait et se maudit d'avoir été si lunatique et d'avoir laissé Naruto l'embrasser ici. La jeune femme, immobile et choquée, les fixait toujours avec de grands yeux. Elle rougissait légèrement aussi.

- Sasuke-kun ? Et… Naruto ?

- Ouais ! lança fièrement Naruto.

- Mais… Vous… vous deux ?

- Ouais. On va se marier, en fait !

Sasuke fronça brusquement les sourcils, balançant son poing sur la tête du blond.

- Hé !

- Abruti !

- C'est vrai, ça ? poursuivit Ino.

Elle avait les deux bras qui lui tombaient et la mâchoire prête à s'étaler au sol.

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama Naruto, heureux.

Sasuke allait lui dire la vérité, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vrai et que Naruto délirait totalement, mais la jeune femme se retournait en vitesse et partait déjà en sautillant, excitée.

- Oh mon Dieu, il faut tout de suite que je l'annonce à tout le monde ! Wow, tu parles d'une nouvelle !

À mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, on ne l'entendait plus. Naruto souriait fièrement, les bras croisés. C'était au tour de Sasuke d'avoir les deux bras qui lui tombaient. Il se tourna vers Naruto et le fixa longuement.

- T'es content ?

- Maintenant que tout le monde le sait, on peut commencer les préparatifs.

- Quels préparatifs ? Et puis, tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? On n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça, idiot !

- Je n'embrasse pas les-gens-comme-ça ! protesta le blond. J'embrasse mon fiancé. Et puis, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu sois surpris, que ce soit spontané. J'ai réussi, non ?

- Va te faire foutre.

* * *

Sasuke jura tout bas, se promettant de faire regretter son imbécile de meilleur ami. Grâce à Ino qui les avait surpris au milieu d'un magnifique échange buccale, tout le village était persuadé qu'ils étaient tous les deux fiancés. Naruto en était très heureux, mais lui en était particulièrement irrité.

Depuis ce fameux baiser, il s'était surpris le soir à y repenser, au moment d'aller se coucher. Il s'était pris à se dire que si le blond embrassait ainsi tous les matins et tous les soirs, sa vie promettait en effet d'être très belle. Mais le jeune Uchiha s'était vite giflé intérieurement, c'était quasiment s'il ne s'était pas réellement giflé lui-même. Comment pouvait-il s'adonner à de telles pensées ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces deux idiots de blonds avaient gâchés tous ses plans de l'été. Le jeune homme avait prévu d'emménager dans une nouvelle demeure, un appartement qu'il avait déniché un peu plus à l'ouest du village, en bordure des banlieues et l'endroit était tranquille. L'appartement était plus grand et absolument sobre, un très beau lieu pour vivre paisiblement. Sauf que, avec tout le monde qui croyait désormais à ses fiançailles avec Naruto, le blond avait malicieusement réussi à s'incruster dans le ménage qu'il avait organisé avec sa propre personne.

En d'autre mots ? Naruto emménageait avec lui. Sasuke, à défaut d'une patience féroce et d'une force de caractère qui lui permettait d'endurer et de tenir tête au ninja le plus imprévisible de ce village, n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en dissuader - ou, pour ainsi dire, l'en empêcher.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du déménagement. Naruto et lui avaient beaucoup d'amis. Et Naruto avait d'autres connaissances parmi les nombreux clients quotidiens d'Ichiraku Ramen. Résultat, des gens inconnus aux yeux de Sasuke aidèrent à transporter ses affai… pardon, _leurs_ affaires. Ce que Sasuke avait imaginé comme une journée tranquille s'annonçait bien épuisante. Quoi de mieux encore ? En après-midi, lorsque tout fut terminé de transporter, tout le monde décida de les laisser ensembles dans leur nouvelle demeure, leur « nouveau nid d'amour », tel que l'avait dit avec passion Rock Lee. Tout le monde préférait les laisser se débrouiller avec les tâches, qu'à partir de là c'était leur intimité. Mieux valait ne pas essayer de décrire le regard assassin que Sasuke balança à Naruto lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Même cette tête de mule de Naruto eut la sagesse d'esprit de ne pas commencer tout de suite à l'embêter.

L'après-midi était radieux et Sasuke se permit une petite pause avant d'entreprendre ce qui l'attendait : tous les cartons à défaire ainsi que le grand ménage. Il se servit un verre de limonade et s'installa sur la terrasse de la cours arrière, espérant diminuer son mal de crâne. Évidemment, c'était sans compter sur Naruto qui, bien sûr, vint se joindre à lui. En cette journée chaude de juin, ses biceps dorés étaient couverts de sueur et ses yeux bleus plus étincelants que jamais. Sasuke se força à regarder ailleurs.

- Pourquoi tu voulais déménager au fait ? Tu n'aimais pas ta super grande maison ?

- Parce que. Et puis ce nouvel appartement est assez grand.

- On va être un peu coincés à deux, n'empêche.

- Justement, c'était prévu que pour moi, crétin !

- Dis-moi, Sasuke…

Naruto paraissait sérieux, soudainement. L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, ses muscles se tendant. Le blond regardait la table, profondément dans ses réflexions. Ce n'était jamais bon signe…

- Faisons une affaire, toi et moi.

- Quoi ?

Naruto leva finalement les yeux, et les plongea droit dans ceux de Sasuke, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Quelle « affaire » voulait-il faire ? Naruto avait un air idiot. Mais il était tellement mignon avec cet air sur le visage. Sasuke ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer, à cette façon d'être adorable tout en étant viril à deux cent pour cent.

- Un accord. Je vais essayer de te séduire sérieusement, et si tu en restes toujours indifférent, disons… à la fin de l'été, alors je laisserai tomber.

- Tu veux jouer comme ça avec nos sentiments ?

- Le but est que tu tombes amoureux de moi, Sas'ke. Évidemment qu'il faut jouer un peu.

- Et pourquoi y tiens-tu tant ? D'accord, si je tombe raide dingue de toi. Mais toi ?

- Oh, tu me plais déjà, t'inquiète.

- Hein ?

Dire que Sasuke était surpris, c'était… Eh bien, il était surpris. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts tandis que Naruto souriait normalement devant lui. Constatant que le jeune homme était en état de choc, Naruto entreprit d'expliquer ses mots. Une explication, c'était exactement ce dont Sasuke avait besoin en ce moment.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé tu sais. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais tu es aussi ma personne spéciale. Et je ne doute pas que je puisse tomber vraiment amoureux de toi. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, et je veux bien essayer de partager ta vie ! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu me plais. Physiquement, j'entends.

Sasuke demeura immobile, figé. Naruto venait de lui dire de vive voix et sans aucune gêne qu'il était spécial à ses yeux, et que s'il se donnait un peu la peine, il était certain de pouvoir tomber amoureux de lui. Ah oui et, physiquement, il lui plaisait. Naruto aimait donc son corps ? Il était attiré par lui ? Il attirait le blond ? Alors que celui-ci était lui-même si attirant et si magnifique ? Pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, lui, comme attrait, qui pouvait bien intéresser un si bel homme comme Naruto ? Ses éternels cheveux indomptables d'un noir si ennuyant ? Sa peau de Blanche-Neige incapable de bronzer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Son corps musclé certes svelte et mince ? Ses yeux qui lançaient toujours des éclairs ? Pas de sa faute s'il avait appris toute sa vie à être méfiant…

Venait-il juste de penser que Naruto était un « si bel homme » ?...

Il baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes pas ? lança le blond.

- Quoi ? marmonna Sasuke en relevant le menton.

- Tu fuis mon regard, non ? Je te gêne ?

- Tu rêves.

C'était un peu vrai, en fait.

- Alors, tu acceptes mon offre ? Un été. Juste un été où j'essaierai de t'attirer à moi. Si j'y arrive pas, je laisserai tomber.

_Ne laisse pas tomber_, songea Sasuke, avant de vite secouer la tête. En réalité, il aimait bien le fait d'avoir quelqu'un (et que ce quelqu'un soit Naruto) qui lui courait après, qui tentait de le conquérir. La sensation était douce. Le sentiment d'être aimé était délicieux.

Aussi un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du jeune Uchiha.

- OK.

Il tendit sa main et serra celle de Naruto. Le blond sourit largement, et au moment où il voulut reprendre sa main, Sasuke la serra plus fort et se pencha sur la table.

- En attendant, tu vas gentiment m'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans cet appartement. Après tout, tu y vivras aussi, apparemment. Faisons chacun notre part.

Naruto sourit d'un sourire plus grand.

- Pas de problème, Sas' ! Je paris même que je finirai de mon côté avant toi !

- Tu me cherches, là.

- À trois ?

- À trois.

Au compte de trois, les deux garçons bondirent de leur siège pour entreprendre le rangement, le ménage, la poursuite de la poussière, et toutes les autres tâches, chacun conduit par la féroce passion de vaincre et de battre l'autre.

Le pari lancé dans l'après-midi ensoleillé, bourré de chaleur et de passion brûlante, un désir de gagner enflammé, se termina lorsque Naruto cria victoire. Il était certain qu'il avait remporté, qu'il était le premier à terminer. Plus tôt, chacun s'était donné une partie de la maison à rendre nickel. Sasuke s'était occupé de la cuisine et du salon, alors que Naruto avait pour sa part les trois chambres et la salle de bain à faire. En terminant le lit de la dernière chambre, il brandit les bras et laissa entendre sa joie. Il courut jusqu'au salon joyeusement.

- J'ai terminé, idiot de Sas'ke ! J'ai…

Le blond s'arrêta lorsqu'il découvrit le salon qui brillait. Tout était à sa place, excepté le corps allongé sur le canapé, endormi. Il observa Sasuke, comme un enfant, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il respirait doucement. Naruto sourit, amusé, se disant qu'il manquait seulement un petit nounours dans les bras du garçon.

Il s'approcha et constata l'état absolument propre des lieux.

- Bâtard. T'as gagné, visiblement. T'as même le temps de somnoler ! Pfff. Après tout, c'est pas juste, t'avais deux pièces et moi quatre.

Il se mit à genoux et contempla son ami, qu'il voulait épouser. Il l'admira comme on admirerait une beauté rare. Avec des yeux fascinés et avides. Sasuke était vraiment beau. Il ne se demandait plus pourquoi toutes les filles du village étaient folles de lui. Il avait quelque chose de délicat tout en étant masculin. Il avait une apparence frêle mais de proche, Naruto détaillait avec facilité ses muscles fermes. Il était un ninja après tout. Il était en pleine forme et il était très fort.

Mais son visage était ce qui l'attirait le plus. Un visage, au réveil rempli de mystères, mais au repos, tapi dans une douceur exceptionnelle.

Avec un doux sourire, Naruto se pencha et embrassa le jeune homme sur les lèvres.

* * *

La cohabitation se fit entre les engueulades et les défis, ainsi que les tentatives de séduction du blond. Sasuke gardait son comportement moqueur et riait souvent du blond, mais au fond, il commençait à avoir envie de craquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Naruto semblait plus séduisant et plus beau de jour en jour. Est-ce que c'était l'été et la chaleur qui le rendait si… enclin à l'amour ?

Naruto essaya tout. Il essaya les fleurs, les chocolats. Il lui fit un souper aux chandelles un soir de pluie. Sasuke était entré dans la cuisine ce soir-là en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il faisait si noir, il n'y avait pas d'orage dehors qui aurait pu couper le courant, il y avait juste de la pluie. Naruto avait brûlé un bout de la nappe avec la chandelle qu'il avait fait tomber sans faire exprès, dans sa maladresse et sa nervosité. Mais le repas avait été si délicieux et Sasuke avait trouvé mignon qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule chandelle, toute seule, se tenant fièrement et éclairant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'autre s'était brisée finalement sous l'impatience de Naruto.

Naruto lui avait écrit un poème. Il était bourré de fautes, mais Sasuke avait bien rigolé en le lisant, allongé dans l'herbe dehors, sous un soleil très chaud qui ne réussit toujours pas à le bronzer. L'écriture de son ami était incroyable, elle était terrible, elle devrait être interdite mais Sasuke - il ne savait toujours pas comment - avait déchiffré chaque mot aussi naturellement que s'il avait écrit lui-même ce poème. C'était sans parler des talents inexistants de Naruto quant à la poésie et au rythme ainsi qu'aux rimes. Mais Sasuke en avait été touché.

En fait, et le brun le réalisa vers la moitié de l'été, un jour qu'il était tout seul, Naruto sorti il ne savait où pour préparer un autre de ses plans pour le séduire, il n'avait jamais sourit aussi souvent dans sa vie que cet été là. Naruto et ses mésaventures avaient gardé son esprit loin de tout ce qu'il le faisait cauchemarder quand il était tout seul. Habiter avec lui était comme une corvée, il fallait toujours s'occuper de lui et de sa tête blonde qui ne pensait pas à tout, mais c'était amusant et Naruto était attachant. Peut-être commençait-il à tomber pour lui. À être plus sensible, moins indifférent.

Avait-il seulement été indifférent ? Sasuke dirait que non. Naruto était bien la seule personne à ne l'avoir jamais rendu indifférent. Qu'il fasse éclore la colère, l'impatience, l'énervement, l'agacement, le rire ou des sentiments indéchiffrables, Naruto avait toujours fait naître quelque chose en lui. Qui le faisait inexorablement se sentir vivant.

Une nuit, Sasuke s'éveilla en sursaut après un de ses habituels mauvais rêves. Il se redressa sur un coude en se frottant un œil. Il avait malgré cela un sentiment satisfaisant - sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, son dernier cauchemar remontait à un bon bout de temps. La vie avec Naruto avait illuminé même son sommeil, repoussant les ténèbres et les démons qui y vivaient.

Il se recoucha, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il pensa à Naruto en essayant de se rendormir, mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte d'une présence. Il se tourna de côté et aperçut une silhouette, quelqu'un assis à ses côtés. Il paniqua un moment, mais réalisa bien vite que ce ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto, et il le reconnut bien vite. Le blond était assis, les genoux remontés, et Sasuke se maudit d'avoir choisi d'avoir un lit double. Naruto était en caleçon et il était si près de lui !

Attendez… Il était lui aussi en caleçon !

Sasuke se redressa et garda la couverture sur le bas de son corps malgré la chaleur.

- Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fabriques dans mon lit ?

- J'avais besoin de chaleur humaine.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Ça arrive. T'en as jamais, toi le plus grand et le plus fort ?

Naruto ne parlait pas sur un ton violent ou agressif, même si ses mots le faisaient croire. Il était fatigué et semblait sortir tout juste de son sommeil. Sasuke était stupéfait. Il ne l'avait pas entendu marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, il ne l'avait ni entendu monter dans son lit. Son ami avait un air défait sur le visage. Il n'avait plus son si beau sourire et Sasuke crut voir une trace de larme sous l'un de ses yeux.

Il s'assit à son tour et releva également ses jambes, pour s'y appuyer, imitant sensiblement la position du blondinet, qui était venu chercher du réconfort près de lui. Sasuke ne savait pas exactement comment réconforter les gens, il n'était pas doué pour ça, mais la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut:

- Euh… Moi aussi, je viens de faire un cauchemar.

- Ah bon ?

- Hm.

- C'était quoi, le tien ?

Sasuke hésita.

- Le même vieux cauchemar… Le massacre de ma famille, murmura-t-il.

- …

- …

- …

- Et le tien ?

- Mon enfance. Quand tout le monde me détestait. Bah, tout le monde… Sauf toi, hein.

On pouvait entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge accroché au mur. Il devait être trois heures du matin, ou pas loin. C'était une nuit tranquille. Sasuke observait le profil du blond. Il était si triste…

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu veux m'épouser ? Parce que j'ai été… le seul à t'accepter ?

Naruto tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient ronds. Sasuke crut qu'il avait dit une bêtise et il se mit à réfléchir comme un fou, affolé, à ce qu'il avait bien pu dire.

- Non ! C'est pas pour ça. Je sais pas pourquoi. J'ai eu cette idée bête et spontanée, et… et je me suis surpris à tenir à cette idée. À y tenir beaucoup. Et je m'imagine vraiment vivre avec toi. On a beaucoup en commun. Sas'ke… dit le blond en le bousculant sur l'épaule gentiment. On s'entend bien. Mieux que quiconque. Je n'ai personne d'autre avec qui j'ai une relation comme celle que j'ai avec toi. C'est pour ça que tu es spécial.

- Tu es spécial aussi, marmonna Sasuke, hypnotisé par les paroles du blond qui le touchèrent plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer.

Naruto sourit grandement.

- Tu me serres dans tes bras ?

- Ah oui, tu avais besoin de chaleur humaine, ricana tout bas Sasuke en levant les yeux.

Naruto acquiesça.

- Oui ! Allez, serres-moi !

Sasuke, gêné, s'approcha. Il entoura le blond et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le mouvement était si maladroit que Naruto réprima un ricanement.

- Euh… Sasuke ? J'ai assez froid, là. On se gèle, en fait !

Le brun rougit violemment. Si le blond voulait avoir chaud, alors il était son homme !

Sasuke se redressa et attira Naruto contre son torse, entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Leurs corps se touchèrent, se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke se blottit contre le jeune homme et put même sentir son cœur battre à travers son torse. Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés, de son côté, mais apprécia l'étreinte. Il toucha à son tour le brun en posant ses mains sur lui.

- C'est mieux ? souffla Sasuke, hésitant, très embarrassé, mais très émoustillé également.

Il commençait à faiblir…

- Beaucoup mieux, murmura Naruto.

Sasuke ne sut trop comment ils se retrouvèrent dans cette position, mais il se retrouva allongé, enveloppé dans les bras du blond, la tête sur son torse. N'était-ce pas l'inverse, il y avait deux minutes ? N'empêche, c'était agréable. Naruto était chaud. Et le sommeil fut doux et confortable, pour le reste de cette nuit.

* * *

Ce n'était pas bon. Naruto avait changé sa méthode et ses moyens. Et ce n'était pas bon. Parce que Naruto devenait de plus en plus attirant et Sasuke chavirait de plus en plus. Le blond avait décidé, au milieu de l'été, de changer son approche. Il avait laissé tomber les petits gestes doux et galants. Les fleurs, les poèmes, les câlins le soir après avoir prétendu un cauchemar avaient laissé leur place à des mots chuchotés suavement dans l'oreille, des mains très proches de son derrière et des frôlements plus que suggestifs.

Le plus choquant, c'était que Sasuke s'était découvert un penchant pour ces gestes. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait ce petit jeu de séduction auquel le blond et lui-même s'étaient adonnés durant cet été ensoleillé. Il aimait les œillades échangées avec Naruto, chacun d'un bout à l'autre du jardin. Il aimait aussi que le blond fasse exprès de se dénuder plus que nécessaire quand le soleil plombait avec force. Il adorait se laisser tenter par le diable et mater ouvertement le torse bronzé, les pectoraux puissants et les biceps qu'il voulait autour de lui. Il aimait la bouche chaude qui s'égarait dans sa nuque de temps en temps. Il aimait le fait qu'il succombait aux attentions à la fois tendres et provocatrices. Il aimait que son imbécile de colocataire le cherche et veuille l'allumer.

Sasuke se perdit, début août, dans un dédale de sensations, de sentiments, dans un véritable tourbillon. Naruto avait réussi à l'allumer d'un feu qui brûlait vivement, et il n'était plus sûr d'être complètement aux contrôles de ce feu sauvage. Bien sûr, c'était un plan. Tout était finement calculé par la tête pas si blonde que ça de son ami, colocataire, rival, mari en devenir. Sasuke ne le savait pas si sadique, si malin. Il avait prévu de l'attendrir avec ses démons la nuit, de le prendre par les sentiments dans ses poèmes idiots mais qu'il savait feraient fondre le coeur glacé de Sasuke, puis, finalement, de l'attirer dans ses filets grâce au désir qu'il avait gracieusement tissé entre eux.

Résultat ? Sasuke avait désormais le béguin pour le blond. Et en plus, il était, depuis un certain moment, constamment excité. Dans le sens de _sexuellement_ excité.

Oh, misère.

* * *

Lorsque le blond, aussi machiavélique qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, changea de nouveau sa technique, mi-août, Sasuke crut devenir dingue.

- Là, ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il, un joli matin alors que Naruto sirotait un café à table.

La lumière du soleil matinal filtrait à travers la fenêtre située au-dessus de l'évier, et faisait illuminer le blond d'une aura angélique. Il était si beau, vêtu de son plus simple habit : un caleçon. Après tout, avec cette chaleur, autant dormir tout nu, non ? Naruto avait au moins encore la décence de garder un morceau de vêtement. Mieux valait ne pas faire craquer son colocataire brun. Mais Sasuke était en train de craquer.

Il se tourna vers l'Uchiha, qui portait un peignoir, sous lequel il n'y avait rien parce qu'il était, oh, tellement excité. L'air de rien, tellement talentueux dans sa nouvelle tactique qui s'appelait « Ignorer la cible jusqu'à ce que celle-ci en ait marre et tombe à genoux pour s'occuper elle-même de la grande demande », il leva un sourcil et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Sas' !

- Bordel de merde, j'en peux plus !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vais t'épouser, mais pour l'amour de Dieu Naruto, baises-moi !

Naruto posa sa tasse et un rictus apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il se leva, et Sasuke, debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, s'avança, du feu dans les yeux. On pouvait aussi dire qu'il se jeta dans les bras du blond comme un naufragé se jette sur sa bouée ou sur son sauveteur. Ou comme un feu mourant sur sa flamme la plus vive. Naruto se défit de son air léger et con et prit une expression sérieuse et emplie de désir, tendant les bras pour attraper le corps qui vint se plaquer au sien. Sasuke écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, lâchant les bords de son peignoir qu'il gardait jusqu'ici fermé, et enroula ses bras au-dessus des épaules du blond en signe d'abandon. L'Uzumaki, victorieux, souffla un « Il était plus que temps, putain », qui fit sourire le brun. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus.

Puis, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Naruto prit la taille fine entre ses mains et les tourna pour pouvoir le soulever et l'assoir sur la table. Sasuke gémit, encore plus émoustillé par la démonstration de force brute que le blond démontrait. Qui aurait prédit qu'il serait excité par le fait que Naruto Uzumaki, ce crétin de blond idiot, le dominait ? Mais le corps musclé dont il rêvait depuis des semaines, ce corps bronzé, ces pectoraux et ces biceps qu'il voulait autour de lui, contre lui, sur lui, il les avait enfin... à lui tout seul.

Naruto était magnifique à travers ses yeux pleins de désir.

* * *

Il avait chaud. Mais froid en même temps. Oh, cette douce brise fraîche... qu'elle était agréable... Sasuke se tourna dans les draps, sentant leur douceur frôler sa peau même dans les endroits les plus intimes... Attendez une minute, était-il nu ?

Il se remit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux, bercé de sommeil, sur le plafond de sa chambre. La lumière du jour était divine, éclairant sa chambre comme s'il ouvrait les yeux sur une nouvelle vie. Une profonde sensation de bien être l'envahit, non: le possédait déjà. Il se sentait bien. Son corps était alangui de bonheur, sa tête posée sur un nuage, son esprit léger... Plus léger que jamais.

Il étendit les bras, sentant le bonheur poindre au bout de ses doigts, et de doux frissons remontant sur son échine à la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait avant ces douces dernières heures de sommeil. Il poussa un petit rire. Puis un second.

- C'est contagieux, ce que tu as ? lança une voix.

Il tourna la tête, sans faire l'effort de se redresser, paresseusement. Naruto entrait dans sa chambre avec un plateau sur lequel un généreux petit déjeuner était prêt à être dégusté. À l'odeur, Sasuke se redressa sur ses coudes, le torse légèrement humide des activités auxquelles il s'était précédemment adonné.

- Si ça l'est, on peut dire que t'es cuit, mon pauvre Naruto. Parce qu'on a... tu sais quoi, ricana-t-il ensuite, gêné, le rouge aux joues.

- Bien sûr. Peu importe ce que tu as, je l'ai maintenant.

Sasuke regarda le blond s'approcher, avec un nouveau regard envers lui. L'agacement, la moquerie, la rivalité qui les avait tant lié... Ce matin, Sasuke observa le jeune homme s'avancer vers lui avec un regard empli de désir. Et d'amour.

Le jeune Uchiha ne pouvait pas le contenir plus longtemps. Il y avait de l'amour entre eux. Du moins, lui, il en avait pour l'idiot de service. Beaucoup. Naruto avait réussi sa mission de le faire succomber. Il avait été doué d'ailleurs, même si Sasuke n'avait pas été facile à faire tomber. Après tout, il lui restait tout de même un peu de fierté...

Le brun secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées ridicules, un sourire aux lèvres. Il releva la tête lorsque Naruto déposa le plateau au milieu du lit. Le ninja le plus imprévisible du village vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit près de lui, et Sasuke se mit en position assise pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Naruto le regarda et tout deux se mirent à sourire, gênés, mais ne pouvant ni l'un ni l'autre empêcher ce grand sourire idiot de fendre leur visage.

- Tu avais raison, Sasuke.

- Ah ?

- Le mariage, c'est bizarre pour deux amis.

Naruto semblait sérieux et Sasuke perdit lentement son sourire.

- Tu avais totalement raison, en fait.

Sa tête blonde se tourna alors vers lui et un grand rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Un sourire magnifique qui lui coupa le souffle. Sasuke n'avait jamais trouvé, avant ce moment-ci, son coéquipier si beau.

- Mais après ce qu'on a fait, plus tôt ce matin, je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que... on est plus... vraiment des amis... non ? Enfin... On est plus que ça, je me trompe ?

- Est-ce que c'est maintenant que je suis censé dire que je n'aurais pas couché avec toi si tu étais à mes yeux juste un ami ?

- Non, c'est le moment où tu dois dire que j'ai réussi.

Sasuke roula des yeux.

- Hum... Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

- Tu n'es pas encore totalement séduit ? On peut recommencer, si tu veux. C'était juste un coup de pratique ! Je serai meilleur au deuxième tour !

Sans plus, Naruto bondit debout et fouilla la poche de son pantalon. Sasuke le regarda avec un sourire incertain, puis le jeune homme en sortit une petite boîte et s'agenouilla. Le regard de l'Uchiha le suivit, avide, alors qu'il se posait sur un genou devant lui. Il ne quitta pas des yeux les mains bronzés ouvrirent la petite boîte qui révéla un anneau argent qui brillait de milles éclats. Oh bon Dieu ce que c'était romantique et sentimental, songea-t-il en brûlant d'envie de rouler des yeux. Mais étrangement, Sasuke ne fit rien de ce qu'il aurait fait normalement.

S'il n'avait pas été amoureux de ce crétin sentimental. Sasuke le regarda avec de grands yeux et un sourire immense.

- Bon, je sais que c'est un peu prétentieux, comme si j'étalais ma victoire avant qu'elle n'ait été confirmée, mais... C'est juste question de rendre ça plus officiel. Sasuke, voudrais-tu... te marier avec moi, être à moi, passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? Peut-être ? S'il te plaît ?

Naruto attendit longtemps, alors que Sasuke le fixait avec son regard intense et sombre. Finalement, le brun se pencha et balança la petite boîte, non sans avoir délicatement passé l'anneau à son doigt. Naruto le regarda faire, un brin amusé.

Puis Sasuke l'attira à lui et, chaleureusement, l'enlaça, les bras autour de ses épaules. Naruto se vit entraîner sur le lit, alors que l'Uchiha s'allongeait sous lui, et lui murmurait dans l'oreille:

- Naruto... Tu m'as eu au moment même où tu as dit que tu voulais m'épouser la première fois. Oh et, au fait, cette demande en mariage, c'est la plus bête que je n'ai jamais entendue. Mais comme je n'en ai pas entendue beaucoup, on peut dire que ça va.

Le blondinet eut l'air idiot alors qu'il bougeait pour pouvoir croiser le regard de son amant.

- Vraiment ?

Sasuke eut une lueur de malice dans les yeux alors qu'il hochait la tête.

- Mais je ne suis pas opposé à un deuxième tour.

Ils s'embrassèrent et vécurent heureux.

Jusqu'à ce que, deux minutes plus tard, Naruto se redresse et mette fin au baiser mouillé, afin de demander:

- Sasuke, au fait...

- Non, je ne suis pas celui qui portera pas la robe.

* * *

_Voici mon OS rempli d'amour et de bonheur de cet été. En espérant qu'il vous ait plu... :) Laissez votre avis ! _

_Tch0upi._


End file.
